


Commercial for BSD

by AnonIngram



Series: Commercials. [2]
Category: Nandroids
Genre: Alternate History, Commercials, Evil Corporations, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonIngram/pseuds/AnonIngram
Series: Commercials. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159961
Kudos: 1





	Commercial for BSD

In a dusty basement sits an old television set, explosions in the distance rip through the serene silence, the television regains power in the break of bombardment, static drowns out renewed gunfire, then a snazzy tune comes on…

\------------------------------------------------

A man comes on stage from the left, wearing a white striped suit, his right eye a mass of scars, covered by a black eyepatch.

"Hello again, glorious America. After customers brought up concerns of terrorists robbing your home while you were out, spammed even on our phone line, we at Ingram Firearms, decided to make a Sterling compatible system designed from our very own Zeta department, for standard use in your everyday nandroid, V1.0 and up."

The man walks up to a nandroid with a ginger bob cut, she smiles as she shakes his hand.  
"This here is Mendy, she has the system already installed, and ready to defend your home." He pats her head, before putting goggles on his face. A metal target raises from the ground, with a red circle painted on it.

"Now the geniuses in Zeta Department have made a new marvelous invention, using inspiration from a small lizard friend called the "Horned lizard", who squirts blood out as a defense when threatened. We took it a step further to better protect your home from Communist invasion. The Blood Squirt Defense, or BSD, is able to squirt fluid that looks like blood, but is actually a form of fluoroantimonic acid that melts metal and flesh in seconds, Mendy mind demonstrating?" The man turns to face the nandroid.

"Yes, sir." Excited she turns around, walking to a yellow line painted on the ground, looks at the target, before her eye receptor pushes itself from her socket, squirting a reddish brown stream of steaming acid onto the target, which begins to melt rapidly. She rubs a cloth on her eye, before throwing it to the ground. 

"Fantastic, as you can see it melts through Threat level III metal plating, the acid is safely stored inside a sack behind the eye made of teflon plastic, now…" the man smiles, snapping his fingers, a man with a bag over his head is rolled on stage, strapped down on a cart, he violently jerked his head, shaking his head no, his mouth was gagged. "This man's name is not important, but he has committed 23 counts of murder, 12 counts of armed robbery, and- well you get the idea… Mendy?"

"Yes, sir." She steps back to the yellow line, dotted by some acid holes, she aims her eye, and squirts the reddish fluid again, as soon as it makes contact with the man's torso, he begins to viciously and violently scream under his gag, his rib cage becomes exposed to the air, as his skin molts into a brownish bubbling liquid as his fat and muscle slathers off his body to the ground-

\---------------------------------------------

The television shuts off with a quick flicker as power is lost again, dust falling to the floor after an explosion resounds nearby.


End file.
